1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental articles with a layer of exogenous inorganic oxide thereon. In another aspect, this invention relates to methods of applying a layer of exogenous inorganic oxide to the surface of a dental article. In yet another aspect, this invention relates to methods for adhering a metal article to a substrate by way of an intermediate adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of enhancing the bonding of polymeric substances to substrates via silane coupling agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,731 (Norling et al.). These methods involve depositing an oxide layer such as alumina or silica onto a substrate, applying a layer of silane coupling agent to the oxide layer, then coating or contacting the layer of silane coupling agent with a polymeric substance. Stainless steel is among the disclosed substrate materials, the preferred oxide coating is silica, and the preferred method for applying the silica coating is sputter deposition.
U.S Pat. No. 4,681,538 (DeLuca et al.) discloses a method for applying a crystalline alumina orthodontic bracket to the teeth of a patient. The method involves coating the tooth-contacting surface of the bracket with a thin adherent coating of a siliceous material. Methods disclosed for applying the coating of siliceous material include cathode sputtering, plasma deposition, and electron beam deposition. A bracket so coated can be further coated with a silane coupling agent and adhered via an acrylic orthodontic cement to the tooth of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,773 (Bakos) discloses a method for reducing the porosity and surface roughness of a ceramic substrate. The method involves coating the surface of the substrate with organosilicon compounds, drying the coated substrate, and then subjecting the coated substrate to elevated temperature so as to convert the organosilicon compounds to silicon oxides.